Beautiful Days With Demons
by BlackButlerKitty
Summary: Ciel is a country boy who doesn't have any idea that there are actually things that go bump in the night. And one of those things is someone he's become simply smitten with. Terrible summary, just read the story and find out what happens xD


**Author's Note:** _ **Hey guys! I'm sorry for not posting anything on any of my other stories in awhile I've just been busy and haven't really had much inspiration for them. This is kind of just a story I thought about the other day so tell me if you like it! I'm sorry if there's a lot of mistakes, I didn't really look over it much. Anyways, read on!**_

I skipped out to the yard and inhaled the morning air, humming to myself as I looked around. I always loved mornings like this, they were so calming. I took another breath and just admired the way the grass moved softly in the breeze. It was only about six in the morning so it was pretty cold but watching the sunrise was always nice, same went with when the sun went down. I mean god was it beautiful out here in the middle of all this nothing. I had always lived here and I was in love with just the serenity of it all. It was a pretty small farm, we had a few cows but that was pretty much because my grandmother loved cows, couldn't get enough of them. I looked up at the sky by now it was splashed with pink and yellow, it was like those paintings that you see of the perfect sunrise. Smiling, I walked out to the three grazing cows and patted Sarah, the eldest, on the back softly.

"Hey girl, it's nice morning isn't it? Real pretty." Sarah looked up at me lazily and taking it as answer enough, I walked off to Claire and Marie, saying hello to them too. After I said my hello's I walked back to the porch and sat down on my little green rocking chair that sat next to my nana's white one and continued to watch the sunrise until I heard my nana call from the kitchen, and I walked in to see her.

"There you are Ciel, it's a beautiful morning isn't it?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah nana it sure is… What's for breakfast?" She smiled and nodded towards the counter where an assortment of ingredients was laid out.

"I was thinking pancakes but we need some eggs." I smiled and looked at her happily.

"Can I go get them?" We usually got our eggs from the neighbors that were maybe a mile and half away but I didn't really mind because it gave me an excuse to ride our horse Romeo. He was a beautiful black stallion that my grandfather had bought me when I turned six which was just two years before he passed away which was… 10 years ago? Yeah he died when I was eight…

"Sure just be careful and don't you go to fast I don't want you falling off." I pouted.

"I've never fallen off before though." She shook her head and started to walk off to her room.

"Just go get those eggs before I just make you wait till lunch time to eat." I nodded and ran out to the little stable next to the house to get Romeo saddled up.

When I finally got out to the road the sun was father up and now the sky was filled with yellow light. We went at a pretty decent pace and made it there within fifteen minutes. When finally reached the house I was surprised to see a car in the front, they never had a car and usually just rode horses or walked whenever they needed to go somewhere is what I heard. I jumped off Romeo and tied him up then walked over to the door. Before I could get close enough to ring the doorbell though the door opened and a tall man with black hair and a suit walked out. The moment he saw me he stopped in his tracks and stared at me. I paused for a second before smiling slightly.

"Uh hi I'm Ciel… I live down the road…." I mentally slapped myself across the face for acting so awkward. He smiled happily and nodded.

"Yeah they were just talking about you. I'm Sebastian, I'm here visiting for awhile."

"Oh that's cool…" We started at each other for a few minutes before Elizabeth came barging out the door. She was a pretty outgoing girl and the only daughter of Jacob and Mary, the only thing that ever really bothered me about her is that she was constantly flirting with me and somehow wasn't able to catch the fact that I was gay. Which was funny because even her parents knew and they were always trying to get her to lay off me and find someone new to trail after like a lost puppy.

"Oh hi Ciel! It's great to see you! I see you've met my cousin Sebby! Sebby isn't Ciel just such a cutie? Isn't he?" Sebastian smiled and looked me over before turning to Elizabeth.

"Yes Izzy he sure is, I'm surprised that you're not dating him."

"Well that's because he's gay but it seems that little Izzy here is trying to get him to change his mind." Mary said bluntly, showing up out of nowhere and making me gasp which then turned into a coughing fit. Izzy laughed while Sebastian stared at me in amusement. Mary patted my back roughly.

"Oh don't be so mean to the poor kid, it's not every day an old lady walks up behind you and starts talking, I'm sure that would scare anyone half to death." I flushed and wished immediately wished that i could just sink through the floor. Izzy smiled and skipped up to me and kissed me on the the cheek.

"Oh he may be gay but he'd go straight for me any day, wouldn't you Ciel?" I shook my head and looked at her.

"Sure whatever helps you sleep at night Izzy." She giggled and kissed my cheek again.

"So what brings you by?" Mary asked, walking up in front of me so I could see her.

"Oh Nana's making pancakes but we need some eggs so she sent me by to get some." Sarah nodded.

"Well I just went and got some so you can have this batch." She handed me a small basket of eggs and smiled.

"Is this all?"

"Oh no that's all. Do you need any milk? If not I can just bring by some money later."

"Oh Ciel how many times do I have to tell you that you don't need to pay for the eggs?"

"Well I just don't think that it's fair to just take them.."

"Think of it this way, you know how whenever I come by for milk you insist on not making me pay?"

"Well yeah…"

"See? So it is fair." I looked at her, determined to

"I still don't think-"

"Oh just shut up and get out of here." She interrupted as she began to walk away. I continued to stand there for a few seconds until Izzy walked away and it was just me and Sebastian. I poked at the eggs awkwardly then looked up at him. He was staring at me with a sweet smile on his face as if he was just content with staring at me all day.

"Well uh… I guess I should get going." He blinked and shook his head, shaking the look away with it.

"Yeah I guess… You live down in that direction right?" He asked pointing down the side of the road that lead to my house. I nodded and he smiled.

"Would it be okay if I visited you? It can get a little crazy around here and you seem like someone who I would like to get to know better. I gasped again which embarrassingly **again** led me into a coughing fit. His eyes widened and he rushed over to me, patting my back softly.

"I'm sorry was it something I said? Was I too forward? I didn't mean for it to come out that way I swear!" I shook my head as I continued to cough.

"N-no… Yo-you're fine. I was j-just surprised is all." I managed out between gasps of breath.

"Surprised?" He tilted his head.

"That you would want to get to know me… I'm not really that interesting of a person." He laughed and smiled at me again.

"You're sure interesting to me. A cute guy like you should be talked to more." My eyes widened as I felt myself flush. This time I bit my lip to keep myself from gasping so I wouldn't embarrass myself any farther.

"C-cute?"

"Yes! You're adorable! I can see why Elizabeth is so smitten with you!" By now I'm sure I was as red as his eyes… _Wait. Scarlet eyes! He has scarlet eyes! How did you not notice?! My goodness they're beautiful… But scarlet… Jesus._

"What? Did I say something again?" I tilted my head as he had done and stared at him.

"What…?"

"You just got this look on your face like you were about to have a heart attack or something." _Oh! Stupid!_

"Oh no… I just noticed the color of your eyes." His face tinted slightly and he lowered his head.

"Oh, you don't like them?"

"No! No! I think they're gorgeous! I've never seen anything like them before. They're not contacts are they?" He shook his head and looked back at me.

"Most people call me a demon or something because of them."

"Well you certainly don't seem like a demon to me." I smiled comfortingly and he stared at me for a few seconds before nodding slowly.

"Yeah… Well I should get going."

"Me too, Nanas probably wondering where I am."

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah."

"Well bye then Ciel…"

"Bye." He stared at me again for a few seconds before turning around and disappearing through the front door. I smiled to myself and walked back to Romeo, the basket of eggs in my hand.

"Well he called me cute. A hell of a compliment that was."


End file.
